Desearlo no es suficiente
by le mousquetaire
Summary: En respuesta al kink meme de Sherlock Holmes en Español de Livejournal. "John/Sherlock: John se está a punto de casar con Mary, su prometida, para después irse a vivir con ella. La noche antes Sherlock y él comparten una despedida que se les va de las manos."


Para algunos, el compromiso entre Mary Morstan y John Watson había sido muy corto, la decisión de casarse y mudarse de casa, un tanto precipitada.

John la conoció no más de seis meses atrás, cuando ella llegó a su consulta llevando al pequeño del cual era institutriz, un chiquillo inquieto de tres años que había hecho un deporte de meterse en la nariz cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino y fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para ser introducido en sus fosas nasales sin provocar demasiado daño, lo que le había llevado a ser un paciente frecuente del amable doctor Watson.

Seis meses antes del tercer aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes.

Tres meses justos antes de que Sherlock Holmes apareciera de nuevo en su puerta, como si esos casi tres años nunca hubieran sucedido.

No hubo explicaciones tras su primer encuentro, no hubo recriminaciones ni escenas. John regresó a la calle Baker, instalando su consulta en el cuarto libre que le quedaba a la señora Hudson. Un acuerdo tácito y sin palabras de que siempre estaría ahí, dispuesto y a la mano, en caso de que Sherlock le necesitara.

El hecho de que John pasara la mayoría de las noches en casa de su prometida no era cosa que se discutiera dentro de las paredes del 221b de la calle Baker.

* * *

Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad para el cerrado círculo de amigos que frecuentaban el lugar. Sherlock y John seguían deshaciendo los entuertos en que continuamente se metían Lestrade y su gente en Scotland Yard y, ocasionalmente, aquellos en que estaba involucrado Mycroft y sus eternamente anónimos jefes.

Fue por eso que para muchos fue sorprendente que el compromiso entre John y Mary siguiera en pie, considerando la historia detrás de tantas mujeres que pasaron por la vida de John Watson durante la primera etapa de su asociación con Sherlock Holmes.

Sorpresa que llegó hasta su punto máximo cuando John les dio la noticia de que se casaría con su prometida el siguiente verano.

John soportó lo mejor que pudo las preguntas y dudas que su decisión provocó en sus amigos, contestando siempre que su casamiento era el siguiente paso razonable en una relación entre dos personas que se profesaban un cariño tan profundo como lo eran su querida Mary y él.

Nadie necesitaba saber que la principal razón por la que John deseaba formalizar su relación con Mary era que nunca jamás deseaba pasar por la terrible soledad y la interminable agonía que habían llenado su existencia esos tres años en que Sherlock había desaparecido de su vida.

Tres años que ni siquiera el tener a Sherlock de vuelta habían podido borrar.

Él y Sherlock hablaban de todo y de nada. Excepto de aquello que realmente importaba: de cómo habían cambiado durante todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

Sherlock era más abierto con las demás personas, atento incluso a las emociones y sentimientos de quienes le rodeaban. Molly, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, Mary, todos ellos recibían siempre un poco de la atención del antes huraño ser humano que consideraba que el resto de la humanidad no merecía siquiera un segundo o un espacio de su pensamiento.

Pero…

Cuando él y Sherlock estaban solos y no había nada más que discutir sobre algún caso, el silencio se cernía sobre ellos como el de una tumba. Como si Sherlock realmente estuviera tres metros bajo tierra y John siguiera en la superficie esperando un milagro que nunca llegaría.

* * *

Fuera de Lestrade y la señora Hudson, a todos les sorprendió que le pidiera a Mike Stamford ser el padrino de su boda. Todos coincidieron que tal vez fuera porque a Sherlock realmente le tenían sin cuidado esas banalidades sociales y hubiera sido un tanto incómodo ponerle en tal predicamento,

Lestrade, quien era un buen detective a pesar de todo lo que Sherlock pudiera opinar para refutarlo, había notado desde los primeros días la distancia abismal que existía entre ambos hombres desde el regreso de Sherlock de la tumba. El había sido testigo más de una vez, de los largos silencios y de la distancia casi palpable que se hacía entre ellos cuando se veían obligados a compartir un mismo espacio.

Intentó hablar con John, considerando que jamás obtendría una respuesta de Sherlock, pero se encontró con un muro de negación, infranqueable, impenetrable, en la simple respuesta de John: _No sucede nada._

La señora Hudson pasaba horas en su habitación, escuchando el ahora siempre presente silencio en el piso de arriba, que se disolvía en las tristes notas del violín de Sherlock, tras el sonido de la puerta de la calle, cerrándose tras la partida de John para pasar la noche con Mary.

La casa le parecía más triste y desolada que durante aquellos tres años en que nadie la habitaba.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y el destino su marcha. La fecha de la boda se acercaba y todo se volvió frenético: la mudanza, los preparativos, algunos casos que necesitaban resolverse antes de la partida de John para su luna de miel.

Para Sherlock, sin embargo, el tiempo se había congelado en el instante en que volvió de entre los muertos y se encontró con el hecho de John había seguido con su vida sin él.

Mary Morstan era la mujer perfecta para John, incluso con sus deficiencias y las manías propias de su sexo. Sherlock había dejado de provocarla con sus comentarios cuando se dio cuenta de que era inmune a ellos, protegida como se sentía, por el cariño que John le profesaba.

Cariño sobre el cual, Sherlock tenía serías dudas. Dudas que estaba absolutamente seguro, John también tenía.

Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaban, en la noche previa a la boda de John, los dos solos en la pequeña salita del departamento que ninguno de los dos podía llamar ya su hogar.

- ¿Irás mañana a la boda? – John estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, mientras Sherlock revisaba documentos recostado en el sofá.

- No lo sé… ¿quieres que vaya? – El tono desinteresado de su respuesta hizo que las manos de John se cerraran en un puño, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. – Me parece que nadie realmente espera verme ahí, considerando…

- Considerando ¿qué? – John se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sin ocultar la rabia y la frustración que le recorrían el cuerpo en ese momento.

- Considerando que tú no me quieres ahí. – Sherlock se levantó y se paró frente a él, finalmente reconociendo el conflicto que había estado flotando sobre ellos como una amenazadora nube de tormenta.

- Es el día más importante de mi vida y tu, Sherlock, eres… - John cerró los ojos, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas que intentaban escapar entre sus pestañas. – O fuiste, el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido.

- Oh, eso aclara por completo las cosas, supongo. Tu pasado es una carga demasiado pesada para tu futuro. Un futuro lleno de promesas, una vida normal, con esos momentos comunes y corrientes, romance y sueños llenos de luz y calma. Un futuro simple, plano y aburrido, en mi opinión. – Sherlock había dado unos pasos, alejándose de él, manteniendo la distancia, pero dejando que la emoción en su voz traicionara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

- ¿En verdad crees que todo lo que pasamos juntos no me importa? – John estaba furioso. – He arriesgado mi vida por ti, tanto como tú lo has hecho por mí. Fuiste el centro de mi vida, incluso cuando dejaste de estar en ella. Mi pasado… - estaba llorando y no sabía si era por la rabia o simplemente porque le rompía el corazón la forma en que todo entre ellos había cambiado.

- Rehiciste tu vida sin mí. Decidiste dejar tu pasado en el pasado cuando Mary Morstan apareció y la elegiste para convertirse en tu futuro. – Había emoción en las palabras de Sherlock, una emoción que John no supo descifrar. – Perdona si no veo donde encajo yo en tu nueva visión del mundo.

- ¿Es que acaso no puedo tenerlos a ambos, es eso lo que estás diciendo? – John finalmente tomó asiento, sobrepasado por las emociones que llenaban la habitación. - ¿No puedo tener a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amo al mismo tiempo?

- ¿La amas, John? O solamente te refugiaste en ella porque yo no estaba aquí, ¿uh? – John alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sherlock. Había rabia en sus palabras, en sus puños apretados, en los ojos brillantes.

- Todo se trata sobre ti, entonces. – John estaba sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la situación. – Voy a casarme con Mary porque no podía tenerte a ti, por lo tanto, mis sentimientos hacía ella muy probablemente son una proyección de mis sentimientos por ti. Lamento decirte que tus deducciones no podían estar más equivocadas.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

- Voy a casarme con ella mañana y…

- Si yo no hubiera desaparecido entonces, John, ¿qué crees que hubiera sucedido entre nosotros? – Sherlock mantenía su mirada fija en él, escudriñando cada mínima expresión de su rostro y su lenguaje corporal. John trató de mantenerse tan neutral como le era posible. No iba a dejar que Sherlock leyera en su alma aquello que él mismo había tratado de ignorar por tanto tiempo.

- El hubiera no existe, Sherlock. Tú desapareciste y ella estaba ahí; yo estaba solo y desesperado, con el corazón roto y ella me ofreció consuelo, yo simplemente correspondí al gesto. – Era la verdad, no tenía caso mentirle a alguien como Sherlock Holmes.

- He vuelto, John. – Sherlock se le acercó y John se quedó quieto, evitando su mirada. – Ya no estás solo y… - sus manos le tomaron el rostro, obligándole a mirarle – juntos, tu y yo, podemos encontrarle remedio a tu corazón roto. – Sherlock se le acercó despacio y John cerró los ojos en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

* * *

Había soñado con ese beso por años, negándolo tanto como lo deseaba. Las manos de Sherlock habían bajado por su cuello, la espalda y ahora estaban en su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. John tenía sus manos en los cabellos de Sherlock, guiando su cabeza, haciendo más profundo ese beso que había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerse realidad, llegando en el momento menos oportuno.

- Voy a casarme con ella mañana, Sherlock. – Entre beso y beso John les recordó a ambos la inevitabilidad de su destino, pero Sherlock ignoró sus palabras, callándolo con unos labios que parecían decididos a dejarlo sin aliento para seguir hablando. John bajó las manos por su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, sintiendo el calor en su piel, el latir acelerado de su corazón.

- Dame esta noche entonces y mañana decide si quieres seguir adelante. – Sherlock reanudó su ataque, guiándolo hasta que quedó atrapado entre la pared y su pecho. Sus manos se habían abierto paso entre su ropa y sus labios seguían sobre los de John, confiando en que sus caricias fueran lo suficientemente elocuentes como para transmitir su mensaje.

John había dejado de pensar, todo su mundo reducido a los labios de Sherlock en los suyos y sus largos dedos dejando huellas de calor en su piel. Su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia, entregándose a las caricias que le estremecían y su propia necesidad de sentirle así, enfocado en él, abandonado por completo a la emoción de la piel contra la piel, de ese aquí y ahora, de ese _nosotros _que se había retrasado por casi tres años.

Las manos de John se detuvieron en seco y le tomó un segundo a Sherlock darse cuenta de que los labios bajo los suyos ya no estaban respondiendo a sus besos. John se apartó de él, con una expresión de desilusión y profunda tristeza en el rostro. Se miraron fijamente y Sherlock apartó las manos que aun tenía sobre John.

- Si tan sólo fuera mi corazón el que tuviéramos que arreglar, te juro que no dudaría un instante, pero no es así. No soy como tu, lo siento, no puedo dejar que otros sufran por mi causa, aun y si es por su propio bien. – Sherlock le observaba con los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes, todo frialdad cuando un instante atrás era todo calor; un fuego que les habría consumido a ambos si John no hubiera dado un paso atrás antes de rendirse y lanzarse de cabeza al abismo. – No puedo hacerle eso a ella, Sherlock, ni siquiera por ti.

- Todo habría sido más fácil para todos si no hubiera vuelto de la tumba, entonces. – John cerró los ojos, deseando no sentir ese vacío en el medio del pecho, junto con la certeza de que su relación con Sherlock nunca volvería a ser la misma, que habían cruzado el punto de no retorno, ese algo del que probablemente nunca se recuperarían. – Fue un placer haberte conocido John. Ve y disfruta el futuro que elegiste, pero no confíes en que tu pasado estará aun ahí esperándote cuando el presente se vuelta insoportable para ti.

Sherlock le dio la espalda y, tomando su violín, se encamino hacía la ventana, comenzando a tocar una melodía llena de largas notas; un adiós sin palabras que resonaba en el silencio que les rodeaba.

John le miró por un minuto completo, con un millón de cosas que hubiera deseado decirle atoradas en la garganta. Se suponía que esa noche sería la víspera del día más feliz de su vida.

Bajó las escaleras, acompañado por la melodía más triste que hubiera escuchado jamás, sabiendo que una parte de su corazón, la más grande, aquella que no era ocupada por su cariño por Mary, se quedaría para siempre en medio de esas paredes, entre las manos que hacían que el violín le dijera lo que Sherlock nunca se atrevería en voz alta: Te amo y me esta matando el dejarte ir.

* * *

Nadie se percataría al día siguiente de la tristeza que se escondía tras las sonrisas que nunca iluminaban su mirada, de lo difícil que había sido para él decir _si, acepto _sin que se le quebrara la voz al hacerlo. La única persona que hubiera podido hacerlo no estaba ahí y eso había sido su decisión.

Miró a Mary, resplandeciente de alegría en su vestido de novia, rodeada de las familias y amigos de ambos y John sintió la duda clavarse en su corazón.

¿Realmente había valido la pena?.


End file.
